Matey By A Deal
by RoseInuYasha
Summary: Inuyasha is captain of Dragon's Fury, Kagome leader to the pirates Dark Angels. He comes from Holaina, bigest, richest city in the world. She is looking for fame, glory, riches, and...a mate. What happens when Inuyash's caught and his crew threatened?
1. Remembering

_Matey By A Deal_

_Summary: Inuyasha is captain of Dragon's Fury, Kagome leader to the pirates Dark Angels. He comes from Holaina, bigest, richest city in the world. She is looking for fame, glory, riches, and...a mate. One day while sailing back home to Holaina with his crew, Devine Glory, Kagome's crew attacks. He and his men are held captive. There is only one way that she will let his men go and that is if he becomes her mate. What will he do? Will he accept her proposal or will he let his friends and crew be killed?_

_Disclaimer: I'll only do this for this chapter and no more. I don't own Inuyasha and co. but I do own any new characters and songs in this fic unless I put other wise. If you want to use any of them please ask permission and give credit to me._

_A/N: Rewrote this and put a bit more detail, working on 2nd chapter._

_Prologue: Remembering _

_Everywhere and everything was blurry. You couldn't see far ahead. Yet you could see light and colours. There was only one place that wasn't blurry and strainful to the eyes and at the moment it was occupied by two small children and from the looks of it, it was a boy and girl around the age of 9._

_They were alone but didn't seem to notice. Their heads were bent towards each other and they were whispering. Then all of a sudden the boy steps away from the girl with a shocked, sad, and hurt expression on his face. Then as quickly as he could, which was quite fast, he ran off, leaving the girl with tears streaming down her face yelling something at him the couldn't be heard._

_Now at another clearing in this strange place, were the same two kids as before but this time you could hear what was said. At the moment the boy was speaking._

_"So it's true. You're leaving. You're leaving me just like everyone else left me..." he said with hurt resounding in his voice._

_"No! It's not my choice!" exclaimed the girl. "My parents are forcing me to leave on the next ship. I don't want to leave. You know as well as I do that pirate are out at the moment, but my parents want me there with them as soon as possible. I wouldn't leave you all alone on purpose and you know that as well...Oh! I know! Lets make a promise!"_

_"What type of promise?" the little boy said, tilting his head to the side_

_"Lets promise that we will see each other again and that when we're older…" the girl hesitated, biting her lip._

_"Yes?"_

_"When we're older that we get married."_

_"MARRIED?!" he looked startled._

_"Yes married. That way I won't ever have to leave you again, right?" she looked earnestly at the boy._

_"Well yes but aren't we too young to think of getting married?"_

"_No! Do you promise or not?"_

_"Yes, I promise if you promises."_

_"I promise." She leaned forward and kissed him on the check before turning around and waving saying, "Good bye friend. Remember your promise. I know I will."_

_"Bye. I'll see you again…"_

_And everything fades to black._


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

i'm sorry i've not updated any of my IY fics ( but have been having an awful time as well as have been busy and what not, anyways, i hope you will like this chapter, it is like 1am right now as i am typing it . ok, here you all go, chapter 1!

(Chapter 1: Memories)

Inuyasha woke with a start, sweating and panting softly. Disoriented he looked around his cabin before reanozing him and whispering to himself, "Fuck, it was only a goddammit dream. But...it seems so familiar...Oh wait a moment! It wasn't just a dream. I remember now...Kikyou...it was so long ago..." Then he remembered. "Then that news! Not even a week after her ship left I found out it had fucking been attacked by fucking pirates and sunk and no one had survived but...Kikyou's body had never been found...maybe...maybe she could be alive still...waiting for me to find her..."

Just then a knock at the door interupted Inuyasha's musing and his dog ears flattened against his head as he snarled out, "Yes? Who is it?"

"Sorry to wake you Captain Inuyasha but we are about to set sail and you told me to wake you so you could dock the ship before it sets sail," Shipou called outside the door and, not waiting for a response, left.

Growling moodaly to himself Inuyasha got to dressing himself. Today was going to be a long, long day.

sorry the chap is so short but i'm soooo tired . hope you enjoy x3


End file.
